Your Presence Lingers
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: After a summer together Naruto had to head back to school, Sasuke is having trouble coping without him. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is the NEWEST thing I've written after about 6-8 months of nothing...

Original y! comment:

So yeah.. obvious where this came from, if you don't know then go here and look at this: (take out the spaces, FF is being retarded) http : / / skull-kid135j . deviantart . com/art/Your-Presence-Lingers-101040417

I've been in a... 'feeling the distance' mood and tomorrow isn't going to help much, so I was already a bit... down... for lack of a better word and while I couldn't get everything I wanted into this and really it was just supposed to be a short drabble for Skully on the art and such, but she insisted I post this. It's not long, so I apologize for that . and any grammar/spelling errors...

anyway, it's off to bed for me now...

Love you Babe

* * *

Dark eyes lingered on the blue crystal as it rested coolly against his skin, seemingly glowing in the dim light of his room. He sighed softly, staring at his reflection, wishing it was the tanned chest he loved so much to lay upon, to kiss. He could almost feel Naruto's warmth, his breath brushing against his ear, his fingers running softly over his cheeks.

_I want to touch you…_

Sasuke growled, glaring his uneven bangs, his tired eyes that were slightly glassed over, the purpled lids heavy with sorrow. He missed Naruto, more than he could even begin to describe, more than he allowed anyone know. The pillow the blonde had used was a lame replacement for him, the cotton having already lost the other's scent, the shirt Naruto had left behind was folded neatly in his drawer, barely clutching to the blonde's smell still lingering on it.

Standing, he walked over to the mirror, watching as he could clearly see more and more of his own hated reflection, his dark hair, his scars, his pale skin; everything that made him, him. "Naruto…" His voice was just above a whisper, the sound choked as he swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. Hesitantly, slender fingers lifted, the glass cool to the touch as his brain slowly made his eyes see what he was wanting, what he was needing. Chorded muscles moved fluidly under the bronzed flesh, freckles danced along the sun-kissed skin, soft blonde hairs stood out in the dark of his room, soft lips lifted, tilted to one side in a half grin.

_I need to feel you…_

Running his hand up the mirror until his fingers were grazing over a whiskered cheek, his mind pulling up the memory of their last shower together and the content smile Naruto had given him, Sasuke felt his fingers tingle, the image making the distance between them seem like they were worlds apart. Raven brows curled, his vision blurred slightly which caused the blonde smiling at him in the mirror to blur out of focus. Sasuke blinked, clenching his eyes closed for a second before dropping his hand, his thumb brushing against a bare hip and sending another small tingle of pain to spark though him.

Opening his eyes, he could feel the wetness under them, one tear managing to gather enough strength to fall, sliding slowly down over his cheek as he lifted his gaze from the dirty blonde curls poking out above the hem of the lighter colored jeans to the gentle grin now spread over whiskered cheeks. _"You look so beautiful like this…"_ The words seemed to ghost over his skin, causing goose bumps to rise on his arms and neck.

_I want to taste you…_

Sasuke sighed, the sound broken slightly with a soft sob as he lowered his gaze to the crystal hanging from the blonde's neck in the mirror. Naruto loved that necklace so much, and it had meant a lot, it had said a lot more than any words could justify, when he had slipped it over his head. Sasuke stopped the soft whine that lurched up his throat from the vivid memory of Naruto's fingers as they slid down the sensitive skin of his neck, warming the skin under them as they moved lower and lower until they hooked around the crystal and pulled him into a kiss.

When he opened his eyes, having closed them with the memory, Sasuke stared at shiny metal button of the blonde's jeans and the teasing tuff of coarse curls sticking out from the hem. "Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke mumbled softly, cursing his blonde boyfriend. His first thought upon seeing the button had been to wonder if he lowered his own pants, if his 'reflection' would copy him and do the same before the tiny image of himself in his brain pushed the tiny Naruto, who had been placed in there as well, back, glaring sternly at him. The blonde had had more influence on him than anyone knew, more than he has realized until they had parted. He'd saved him, from miles away, loved him, for all of his flaws…

Pale fingers tightened their hold on the hem of his pants, the rapid beat of his heart causing his fingertips to tingle even more. "Damnit…." Sasuke seethed. He didn't want to be like this, but he didn't have a distraction, his life was boring; work and home. Naruto had his friends, had school to keep his mind off of how much he missed his raven. Dark eyes shut tight, damp lashes brushing against his cheeks. He missed Naruto and nothing was there to take his mind off it so it lingered, it held onto the pain of their departure, the image of those blue eyes glassed over with tears from the other side of the glass, the tight hold Naruto had had on his pillow they had used to sleep with in the car...

_… "Mmm… what do you do without it?"_

Sasuke growled, the tiny Naruto smirking at him proudly, nuzzling the tiny Sasuke and forcing him to open his eyes, the blonde's reflection grinning at him in the way that drove him crazy, as if Naruto just _knew_ his tiny self had taken over his brain. Slowly his fingers moved, unbuttoning the jeans and exposing more of the dark golden curls to his eyes, the sight warming him slightly in the chilled room. "Dobe…" He smirked despite the pain running though him, the tears clinging to his lashes falling and running down his face. "Only you…" He sighed softly, sliding his pants a little lower on his hips.

Leave it to Naruto to influence him like this…

… get him to smile…

even while he was about to cry.


End file.
